leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Runes (Historical)
The Runes are enhancement your Summoner provides the Champions. Before a battle arena match begins, a Summoner will make use of Runes to augment their champion's fighting abilities. Types There are four kinds of Runes a Summoner will use and each of these types of runes have three tiers: *Glyphs: magical ability Runes *Marks: offensive Runes *Seals: defensive Runes *Quintessence: powerful all-purpose Runes Marks Tier 3 Primary *Strength: +0.32 attack damage *Alacrity: +0.86% attack speed *Malice: +0.93% critical chance *Furor: +2.73% critical damage *Desolation: +2.25 armor penetration *Might: +0.09 attack damage per level (+1.62 attack damage at champion level 18) Secondary *Intellect: +5.91 mana *Replenishment: +0.25 mana regeneration / 5 sec *Knowledge: +0.92 mana per level (+16.56 at champion level 18) *Warding: +1.02 magic resistence *Shielding: +0.08 magic resist per level (+1.44 at champion level 18) *Vitality: +0.75 health per level (+13.5 at champion level 18) *Resilience: +1.02 armor *Fortitude: +4.39 health *Focus: -0.16% cooldowns *Potency: +0.33 ability power *Force: +0.06 ability power per level (+1.08 at champion level 18) Seals Tier 3 Primary *Fortitude: +6.75 health *Insight: +0.83 magic penetration *Vitality: +1.25 health per level (+22.5 health at champion level 18) *Resilience: +1.56 armor *Vigor: +0.43 health regen / 5 sec *Defense: +0.17 armor per level (+3.06 armor at champion level 18) *Evasion: +0.75% dodge *Warding: +1.56 magic resist *Regeneration: +0.17 health regen / 5 sec per level (+3.06 at champion level 18) *Shielding: +0.16 magic resistance per level (+2.88 magic resistance at champion level 18) Secondary *Intellect: +6.89 mana *Strength: +0.14 attack damage *Potency: +0.49 ability power *Malice: +0.42% critical chance *Furor: +0.95% critical damage *Alacrity: +0.31% attack speed *Knowledge: +1.25 mana per level (+22.5 mana at champion level 18) *Might: +0.04 attack damage per level (+0.72 attack damage at champion level 18) *Force: +0.1 ability power per level (+1.8 ability power at champion level 18) *Focus: -0.29% cooldowns *Replenishment: +0.31 mana regen / 5 sec Glyphs Tier 3 Primary *Intellect: +11.25 mana *Celerity: -0.05% cooldowns per level (-0.9% cooldowns at champion level 18) *Force: +0.16 ability power per level (+2.88 ability power at champion level 18) *Replenishment: +0.41 mana regen / 5 sec *Insight: +83 magic penetration *Potency: +0.82 ability power *Clarity: +0.1 mana regen / 5 sec per level (+1.8 at champion level 18) *Knowledge: +1.67 mana per level (+30.06 mana at champion level 18) *Focus: +0.65% cooldowns Secondary *Might: +0.03 attack damage per level (+0.54 attack damage at champion level 18) *Resilience: +0.78 armor *Shielding: +0.1 magic resist per level (+1.8 at champion level 18) *Fortitude: +3.38 health *Strength: +0.09 attack damage *Warding: +0.78 magic resist *Alacrity: +0.2% attack speed *Furor: +0.68% critical damage *Vitality: +0.75 health per level (+13.5 health at champion level 18) *Malice: +0.28% critical chance *Focus: -0.65% cooldowns Quintessence Tier 3 *Fortitude: +40.91 health *Knowledge: +4.17 mana per level (+75.06 at champion level 18) *Vitality: +3.13 heath per level (+56.34 at champion level 18) *Vigor: +2.7 health / 5 sec *Regeneration: +0.42 health regen / 5 sec per level (+7.56 at champion level 18) *Replenishment: +1.25 mana regen / 5 sec *Resilience: +4.74 armor *Clarity: +0.24 mana regen / 5 sec per level (+4.32 at champion level 18) *Desolation: +4.5 armor penetration *Might: +0.23 attack damage per level (+4.14 at champion level 18) *Strength: +2.25 attack damage *Force: +0.41 ability power per level (+7.38 ability power at champion level 18) *Swiftness: +1.5% movement speed *Alacrity: +3.4% attack speed *Evasion: +1.5% dodge *Potency: +4.09 ability power *Malice: +1.86% critical chance *Furor: +5.45% critical damage *Shielding: +0.39 magic resist per level (+7.02 at champion level 18) *Warding: +4.74 magic resist *Wisdom: +2% experience gained *Focus: -1.64% cooldowns *Celerity: -0.13% cooldowns per level (-2.34% cooldowns at champion level 18) *Revival: -5% time dead *Avarice: +1 gold / 10 sec *Insight: +1.67 magic penetration Unlocking Summoners are able to use a rune per level of power in League of Legends, and they keep their Runes in a tome called a Runebook. Before a match begins, a Summoner will be able to choose from three different rune configurations they have previously set in their Runebook. This allows the Summoner maximum flexibility in choosing a Runebook configuration best suited for whatever champion they might use in any of Valoran's Fields of Justice. See Also *Spells *Masteries Category:League of Legends: Clash of Fates Category:Runes Category:Summoner Category:Gameplay Elements